Snowed Under
by carriesagun
Summary: Jack loves the snow, but the Doctor's not convinced. Short fluffy and cute, I hope!


**Title:-** Snowed Under

**Fandom:-** Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters & Pairings:-** Captain Jack Harkness/The Doctor (10)

**Warnings:-** Diabetes-inducing sweetness and fluff

**Summary:-** Jack does _so _love snow.

**Notes:-** The plot bunny for this has been around since the snow back in December, so it's slightly late, but hey – it's snowing today!

"It's snowing! There's about a foot and a half down – even the TARDIS looks snowed in!" Jack bounced on the end of the bed excitedly, and the Doctor just looked at him blankly. The Doctor would be quite happy to roll over and fall back to sleep in peace – travelling, especially travelling with Jack, was exhausting. And it meant a lot of late nights.

"Yes, Jack," he replied, then started rolling over, snuggling down into the duvet contentedly, eyes closing ready to go back to dreamland.

"Well? Don't you like snow?" Jack crept up the bed until he was on all fours, hovering over the Doctor, staring down at the Timelord with an expectant look on his face. He bounced on the bed slightly, sending a ripple across the mattress.

"I like snow plenty, but not at-" The Doctor glanced at the alarm clock and rolled his eyes. "Six thirty one in the morning. Just come back under the covers and go back to sleep." The Doctor held the duvet open, inviting Jack back in, and for a split second, Jack considered in. Then he changed his mind, pouted and got off in response, grabbing his clothes as he left the room, slamming the bedroom door and stomping his way down the stairs. The Doctor ignored the petulance and wrapped himself further into the covers, sighing happily and hoping that Jack would find a way to entertain himself without getting into too much trouble or breaking something.

Jack, meanwhile, having got dressed and found some gloves to keep his hands warm, was getting busy out on the street. There was a thick layer of snow outside the block of flats he lived in that was still fluffy and white, just begging to be shaped, and Jack had a plan. He started rolling up the snow into two piles before stepping back to admire his handiwork, a smug smile on his face. He started rolling another pile before his hands went numb, when he returned to the flat to make two cups of tea. He took one into the bedroom and left it on the side, pointedly ignoring the Doctor with the air of a child who's been told 'no', then went back to the living room. He rummaged through a drawer and found one of the objects he was looking for, then began the arduous task of finding the second item – one which could only be found in the Doctor's immense pockets.

Having found both things he was looking for, Jack returned to his snow-project, using the tea to warm his hands up between rolling piles of snow and stacking them one on top of the other. With a small smile he took a sip of the tea. Before the Doctor, it's was always coffee – tea was a girl's drink, and definitely not for Americans, and Ianto could attest to that fact. Now, it was always tea at home or in the TARDIS, and coffee at work.

When he'd finished with the snow, he went foraging through the snowdrift at the grass verge for sticks and stones, putting the finishing touches on his masterpieces just as his cup of tea ran out. He half-glared at the cup, wishing it would refill itself with the warm liquid, then took a step back to check his project out for a few minutes before scooping some snow up into the cup and heading back to the flat, an excited and slightly manic grin on his face.

He snuck into the bedroom as quietly as he could, throwing the duvet back and simultaneously throwing the cup full of snow over the Doctor. The Doctor yelped in surprise, falling out of the bed and brushing the front of his pyjamas frantically to get the cold off them, muttering what Jack assumed were expletives under his breath.

"_Now _will you come outside?" Jack asked, a proud gleam in his eyes as he watched the Doctor hop around with amusement.

"You could have found a less intrusive way to make that invitation," the Doctor replied, pretending to be angry when, in reality, he couldn't ever be angry with Jack. But Jack most certainly didn't need to know that tidbit of information. "Fine, yes," he conceded, watching the childish glee spread over Jack's face. The Doctor got dressed, watched by an obviously excited Jack, then followed him outside – or, rather, tried to.

"I'm covering your eyes – it'll be a surprise," Jack said, stepping behind the Doctor to cover his eyes. "Now, step three steps forward and then stop." The Doctor obeyed, and Jack let him see his little surprise.

Two snowmen, stood next to one another, stick-hands clasped together and inane smiles on their faces. As the Doctor looked closer, he saw that one was wearing his glasses and the other was sporting a pair of Jack's braces. He smiled widely, then turned and kissed Jack with ferocity that surprised the Time Agent. "Thank you," the Doctor said quietly, pulling away with a huge smile on his face. "Really, thank you."


End file.
